Christmas Duets
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Bella ha sido la asistente personal del músico y estrella de cine Edward Cullen por más de un año. También está perdidamente enamorada de él. Cuando cante a su lado para una presentación, ¿sabrá si él corresponde a sus sentimientos o terminará sola bajo el muérdago? One shot de Navidad. OS.


Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de _Musegirl_ , sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Christmas Duets**

 **By:** musegirl

 **Traducción:** Alexa V. Ramos

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Christmas Duets**

Caminé por el pasillo trasero de los estudios MTV de Los Ángeles, murmurando villancicos entre dientes. Asentí y regalé sonrisas educadas a las personas con las que me cruzaba, hasta que llegué a la puerta donde el nombre _Edward_ _Cullen_ estaba garabateado con marcador de borrado en seco en la etiqueta en forma de estrella de la puerta. La empujé hasta abrirla con una mano y puse la caja que traía sobre la mesa que estaba dentro.

Di un repaso alrededor, asegurándome de que la habitación estuviera apropiadamente lista.

Temperatura a 72 grados: listo.

Cinco botellas de agua Dasani sin helar: listo.

Soporte para iPod: listo.

Cuenco lleno de barras de dulce _¡Oh Henry!_ : listo.

Luces navideñas multicolores colgadas alrededor del espejo: Listo (aunque estas últimas debían estar en el camerino sólo durante el mes de diciembre).

Mueble con tres cojines: ¡Listo, listo y listo!

Una vez que estaba satisfecha con la disposición de todo, rápidamente comencé a quitar los artículos de mi caja.

Coloqué el plato de galletas caseras de azúcar de Navidad al lado de las barras de chocolate. Entonces conecté mi iPod con la última lista de reproducción favorita de Edward, una compilación de Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin y Nat King Cole haciendo covers de canciones de Navidad, y sus acostumbrados auriculares.

Mi teléfono sonó y me encontré con un nuevo mensaje de texto de Edward diciendo que él y Emmett acababan de llegar y esperaban que estuviese allí también. Resistí el impulso de rodar los ojos. Nunca había llegado antes de mí a ningún lugar y si yo valoraba mi trabajo codiciado como su asistente personal, él nunca lo haría. Era mi misión asegurarme de que estaba feliz en todo momento y no podía lograrlo sin hacer todo perfecto antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de darse cuenta de que no lo era.

Oí la risa bulliciosa de Emmett antes de su llegada, sonreí cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron. Como siempre, mi corazón tartamudeó en mi pecho ante la maravillosamente atractiva vista de Edward. Contuve el impulso, cada vez más constante, de profesar mi amor eterno y el deseo de hacer un millar de bebés con él, mientras él miró a su alrededor y sacudió la cabeza divertido.

—No puedo creer la mierda que la gente está dispuesta a hacer para mantener felices a las celebridades. —Se rió entre dientes—. Yo ni siquiera voy a tocar la mayoría de estas cosas.

Le di un puñetazo en el brazo juguetonamente.

—Entonces deja de hacer mi vida tan difícil exigiendo estupideces cada vez que tienes un compromiso. Yo soy la que tiene que asegurarse de que hacen las cosas bien. Tienes suerte de que esto no estaba previsto para la mañana muy temprano, una presentación al aire y en vivo al otro lado del país, para no tener que arrastrarme a mí misma hasta aquí al amanecer para revisar todo primero.

—Lo siento, B —dijo él con una sonrisa tímida.

—No, no lo haces —repuse con un resoplido de señorita.

—¡Oh, galletas! —exclamó Emmett detrás de nosotros y Edward giró sobre sus talones para darle una mirada de muerte.

—¡Toca mis galletas hechas por Bella y mueres!

—Como si pudieses vencerme. Yo soy tu guardaespaldas. Me pagas para mantenerse a salvo, ¿recuerdas? —Emmett extendió la mano y podría jurar que escuché a Edward soltar un gruñido de advertencia.

—Oh, deténganse, bebés gigantes —les regañé y busqué en mi caja de nuevo. Saqué una bolsa con más galletas y se las tendí—. Ten, Emmett. Sabía que no iba a compartir, así que hice un poco para ti —le dije con un asentimiento en dirección a Edward.

La sonrisa de Emmett era tan grande, pensé que su rostro se iba a romper.

—¡Gracias, Campanitas! ¡Eres la mejor asistente personal que existe! E, si alguna vez te deshaces de ella te romperé las piernas.

Edward se apretó su pecho burlonamente.

—¿Deshacerme de Bella? ¡Eso es blasfemia! ¿Cómo iba a hacer algo así? Ella es la autora intelectual de toda mi vida, estoy bastante seguro de que literalmente moriría si ella no está cerca.

—Ja, ja, ja. Ustedes dos son tan divertidos —repliqué sarcásticamente—. Edward, es hora del maquillaje y, por favor, por el amor de Dios, no dejes que traten de _arreglar_ tu cabello. Tu loco cabello de sexo es natural y cada vez que alguien piensa que puede mejorarlo, es desastroso. Luego, dirígete a conseguir un micrófono y has una rápida prueba de sonido.

Me saludó con una sonrisa.

—¡Señor, sí, señor!

Esta vez rodé los ojos.

—Conoces el procedimiento de hoy, ¿no? Habla de la película, responde un par de preguntas de la entrevista, canta tu canción, has que griten las fanáticas adolescentes y que las madres espeluznantes caigan desmayadas a tus pies y sal volando del set. Es 23 de diciembre y quiero que esto esté listo, así no tendré que hacer frente a tu culo de _prima donna_ durante una semana. —Me balanceé sobre mis dedos de los pies con una sonrisa y él se rió de mi descaro.

Estaba ansiosa por tener mi papá en mi casa por primera vez desde que me había mudado a Los Ángeles hacía tres años y por pasar la Navidad con él. Había sido la única en viajar para todas nuestras otras visitas y yo no podía esperar para, finalmente, mostrarle la vida que había construido. Era modesta, pero mía y la amaba. Aunque yo fingía estar feliz de tener una semana de descanso, en el interior lloraba por estar alejada de Edward por tanto tiempo.

No había planeado enamorarme de mi jefe, pero cuando se trabaja para el _hombre_ _vivo_ _más_ _sexy_ _del_ _mundo_ y que tenía una personalidad asesina, era imposible no hacerlo. Él y yo hicimos clic la primera vez que nos vimos. Fue cuando yo estaba trabajando como asistente del asistente de Alice Whitlock, de la banda de Ali y Jazz, y él me había convencido para ser su empleada. En verdad, no había sido tan difícil y nos convertimos en amigos muy cercanos en el último año y medio. Por supuesto, escondía mi patético mal de amores de él lo mejor que podía. Quiero decir, ¡era el jodido Edward Cullen! ¿Qué demonios iba a querer con la aburrida Isabella Swan? ¿Por qué elegiría a una asistente personal sin nombre como novia cuando él era una de las más grandes celebridades del lugar? ¡Podía elegir cualquier modelo, actriz o estrella de la música en el mundo!

.

.

Observé con horror como Edward y Emmett se me acercaban desde una esquina del escenario. Se veía como sexo con patas con esos vaqueros ajustados y oscuros, un suéter verde profundo que combinaba con sus ojos verdes y los hacía resaltar. Era la monstruosidad cubriendo su pelo alborotado y salvaje lo que me había sorprendido.

—¿Qué llevas en la cabeza? —exclamé.

—Un gorro de Santa —anunció Emmett—. ¡Es festivo!

—¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no! No puedes cubrir el cabello. Es tu cabello lo que hace que las mujeres en todas partes deban cambiarse las bragas con sólo verte. Quítatelo ahora —exigí.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—Las mujeres de todas partes ¿eh? ¿Eso te incluye, Bella?

—Eso desearías. Soy inmune a tu vudú. El. Gorro. Fuera. Ahora.

Emmett hizo un puchero.

—Yo se lo di, para que luciera navideño.

Suspiré.

—Es un gesto precioso, Emmett, pero no se puede cubrir el cabello. Es ¡el pelo! —Me alcé de puntillas y tiré de la parte superior del suéter de Edward para hacerle agacharse para quitar el gorro de Santa. Lo lancé sobre la mesa y recogí la bufanda de rayas rojas y blancas que se encontraba allí. La envolví alrededor de su cuello dejando que colgase de su pecho—. Allí lo tienes. Navideño sin ser demasiado y sin arruinar tu imagen cubriendo tu enredo alocado.

Miró hacia abajo y lo examinó.

—Es realmente agradable, Bella. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—En ningún lugar especial —murmuré, tratando de aplacar mi rubor. Por desgracia, no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Acaso tú hiciste esto? —preguntó con asombro.

—No fue gran cosa. Súper fácil. Es tu regalo, así que sólo da las gracias y céntrate en la conexión que estás a punto de hacer.

Edward se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla, susurrando en mi oído:

—Gracias, Bella.

Me sentía caliente por todas partes y mi ritmo cardíaco se elevó cuando lo miré a los ojos.

—De nada. Feliz Navidad, Edward.

Estaba a punto de responder, pero fuimos interrumpidos por una mano anunciando la marca de 30 segundos.

—¿Están delirando por saludar a nuestro invitado de hoy? —la guapísima Rosalie Hale preguntó en su micrófono. Los gritos que siguieron fueron ensordecedores. Me encogí ligeramente y me puse en mi propio monitor de oído, así no me perdería las instrucciones de la tripulación—. ¡Es hora de salir, Edward! —gritó ella por encima del estruendo.

—Esa es tu señal —dije y le di un ligero empujón en la espalda. Me hubiera gustado que mi mano pudiese quedarse allí, pero esa no era mi suerte.

Él se rió y articuló mientras caminaba hacia el escenario:

—Hablaremos luego.

Rosalie lo abrazó como si fueran viejos amigos y comenzó a hablar y preguntar sobre su debut en el cine. Charlaron de ida y vuelta mientras el público se alimentaba de aquello. Edward era carismático y rezumaba atractivo sexual.

—Así que, Edward, dinos acerca de tu vida amorosa… —Astutamente estaba haciendo una transición—. Eres conocido en Hollywood como monógamo en serie, pero has estado soltero desde hace bastante tiempo. No has estado vinculada con nadie desde tu ruptura con Lauren Mallory. Ha sido, ¿qué? ¿Más de un año?

Cuatrocientos treinta y siete días para ser exactos, pero ¿quién estaba contando? Definitivamente había sentido un gran alivio cuando Edward se deshizo de la remilgada, súper perra, diva estrella de cine con la que había estado saliendo cuando empecé a trabajar con él.

Prácticamente podía ver chicas derritiéndose cuando mostró su sonrisa mega-vatios a la multitud.

—Sí, ese es casi el tiempo que ha pasado. Tengo mis ojos en alguien, pero estoy esperando el momento correcto.

Por la forma en que las chicas del público gritaron durante ese chisme, se podría pensar que estaban hablando personalmente. Yo, por el contrario, sentí como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Era difícil respirar y apreté los músculos para evitar el roce con el punto doloroso y vacío donde mi corazón había estado hasta hacía unos momentos.

—¡Oh, mi Dios, Edward! Eso es todo un anuncio para hacer en televisión, dinos más. ¡Las fans están salivando sobre ese bocado! —presionó Rosalie.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que los medios les permitirán saber cuándo suceda. _Si_ sucede, diría yo. Todavía no estoy seguro de cómo va a reaccionar, pero me encantaría tener a alguien a quién besar a la medianoche para el año nuevo. Ya veremos.

Ella soltó una risa sensual y puso una mano en su bíceps con coquetería.

—Edward, fuiste nombrado el hombre vivo más sexy del mundo, no creo que haya una mujer en el mundo a la que no le gustaría que la mantengas caliente este invierno.

Seguí hojeando las posibilidades de quién estaba hablando. Había dos mujeres en la parte superior de mi lista. Tanya Denali, la cantante y princesa del pop que había colaborado en su último disco antes de hacer el de Navidad que acababa de lanzar a principios del mes. También podría ser Jessica Stanley, su co-estrella de la película. Tenían una gran química en el set y ella definitivamente le hizo saber que no iba a decir que no a cualquier oferta de él hiciera.

—De hecho, eso espero. Casi creo que ella es la indicada, ¿sabes? Pero, oye, esto no es para lo que vine. ¿Quién quiere que cante?

 _¿La indicada?_ Santísima mierda, mi vida estaba destruida y mi corazón despedazado y regado por todo el lugar.

—Bueno, está bien… —Rosalie resopló con frustración—. Supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver. —Edward sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—. Creo que todos en los Estados Unidos tienen una copia de tu último y recién lanzado álbum navideño y les encantaría escucharte tocar un poco para nosotros.

Animado nuevamente, se dirigió hacia el piano de cola que había sido preparado para él. Edward se sentó y ajustó el micrófono cerca de su boca antes de descansar sus dedos sobre las teclas. Cuando empezó a jugar, sentí que me derretía junto a todas las demás mujeres, los homosexuales, y un par de heterosexuales alrededor. Por lo general, yo odiaba la canción _All I Want for Christmas_ , pero la versión simple y lenta de Edward era mi favorita de sus villancicos. Era dulce, hermosa y romántica.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante la mayor parte de la canción, sólo sonrió ocasionalmente a la cámara. Miré hacia abajo mientras parpadeaba para evitar mis lágrimas y luché contra la desesperación que me llenaba, pues él obviamente estaba pensando en su chica misteriosa. Al llegar a las últimas líneas de la canción, me obligué a levantar la cabeza y sonreí dándole ánimo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me quedé sin aliento ante la profundidad de la emoción allí. Por un momento fue como si sólo los dos existiéramos, hasta que él guiñó un ojo y me dio una sonrisa tonta mientras se levantaba y agradecía los aplausos.

—¡Wow, Edward! Eso fue sin duda un regalo delicioso de Navidad para todos nuestros televidentes.

—Gracias, Rosalie. Ya sabes, ¿tenemos tiempo para una canción más? —preguntó.

—¡Por supuesto! Para ti, siempre tenemos tiempo —respondió.

—¡Genial! Ahora, sé que ha habido mucha especulación acerca del dueto navideño con una mujer sin nombre, pero ella está hoy aquí conmigo. —Edward me dio una sonrisa taimada y sentí mi estómago revuelto. Él no estaba haciendo lo que yo pensaba que estaba haciendo. Edward no me haría eso a mí.

»Voy a necesitar que todos vitoreen tanto como puedan para convencerla de que salga aquí porque es muy tímida, ¿ok? —Los gritos en respuesta eran ensordecedores y sentí un fuerte empujón desde atrás. Me tambaleé unos pasos hacia el escenario y observé aterrorizada a Emmett—. ¡Todos conozcan a la señorita Isabella Swan! —anunció Edward y tomó mi mano para ponerme mucho más adelante.

—Voy a matarte —murmuré y él rió. Alguien caminó hacia adelante y me alcanzó un micrófono extra, el cuál tomé asombrada.

—En realidad Bella es mi asistente personal —le dijo él a la audiencia.

—Exasistente —bromeé.

—Oh, vamos. Sabes que me amas. —Edward lanzó un brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Te amo cuando firmas mis cheques de sueldo. Puedes enviar el último al correo. Renuncio.

—Está bien, voy a conseguirte un contrato para grabar de todas formas. Tu voz es demasiado hermosa como para evitar compartirla. Además amaste cantar conmigo —me retó, travieso.

—Sólo porque eres un estafador que me dijo que sólo necesitaba mi ayuda para practicar y grabó sin decírmelo.

Él simplemente se rió y señaló a la banda para que empezara a tocar. Notando mi mirada asesina, se agachó para susurrarme al oído.

—Vamos, Bella. Mantén contacto visual conmigo y finge que no hay nadie más aquí. Tú y yo, cantando y divirtiéndonos. —Levantó suavemente mi micrófono a la boca y asintió alentadoramente.

Me tragué el miedo y la ansiedad y abrí la boca para cantar con él. Ignoré a todos los que nos rodeaban lo más posible y permití que la alegría contagiosa de Edward superase mi estado de ánimo. Al finalizar la canción, _Cariño,_ _hace frío afuera_ _,_ estábamos bailando alrededor y actuando de ida y vuelta la canción de la misma forma en que lo habíamos hecho cuando él secretamente nos había grabado juntos. Fue divertido y alegre y parecía que no fuimos los únicos que disfrutamos. Por la respuesta que nos rodeaba, parecía que nuestra presentación era bien recibida, por decir lo menos. Yo no podía evitar perdonar a Edward por engañarme para cantar con él... casi.

—¿Quién quiere el número de teléfono personal de Edward? —grité alegremente en mi micrófono y el ruido era ensordecedor rotundo—. 323-555-

Edward sujetó mi boca con una mano y con la otra se despidió, mientras me arrastraba y nos guiaba fuera del escenario y de los amables abucheos de la audiencia.

.

.

—Así que ¿te veré de nuevo justo para año nuevo? —Edward preguntó mientras yo terminaba de empacar mis cosas después de que el espectáculo terminó—. ¿Segura que no quieres venir conmigo a la reunión familiar de Navidad en mi casa?

Asentí.

—Voy a estar bien. Mi papá estará de visita. ¡No puedo esperar a verlo y mostrarle los alrededores! Él no ha estado aquí antes, es difícil dejar de trabajar cuando eres jefe de policía.

Me sonrió suavemente.

—Está bien. Bueno, feliz Navidad, Bella.

—Feliz Navidad, Edward —contesté en el mismo tono—. ¡Oh, tu presente! —Agarré el regalo envuelto y se lo entregué.

—¿Qué pasa con mi bufanda?

—Eso fue sólo parte de él. Esto es el resto. —Me encogí de hombros y evité el contacto visual.

Arrancó el papel para revelar el libro dentro.

—Bella, esto es... increíble —dijo en voz baja.

La felicidad me calentaba mientras examinaba la primera edición, con firma del autor, de _Sin novedad en el frente_ , su libro favorito.

—Gracias, ni siquiera tengo palabras.

Me mordí el labio conteniendo una sonrisa.

—De nada. Me alegra que te guste.

Me acogió en un fuerte abrazo y me deleité con la sensación de estar en sus brazos. Presioné mi nariz en su cuello e inhalé su deliciosa fragancia. Cuando él se retiró, rozó sus labios sobre mi mejilla.

—Eres la mejor, Bella. —Me sonrojé ante sus palabras y agaché la cabeza ligeramente—. Está bien, te veré pronto. ¡Ten una gran Navidad y un buen año nuevo! —Dio un paso atrás y yo asentí.

—Sí, tú también. Feliz Navidad y feliz año nuevo.

Nos separamos y no pude evitar sentirme un poco desanimada porque él no me había regalado nada. Incluso el año pasado, cuando sólo había trabajado para él durante unos meses, me había comprado un fabuloso set de baño con un celestial aroma de flor de cerezo.

Mientras caminaba a mi coche me negué a llorar. No iba a perseverar en el pensamiento de que Edward probablemente iba a tener una novia, una mujer con la que él se imaginó compartiendo su vida para siempre, la próxima vez que nos viéramos. Maldita perra suertuda. Si dejaba que eso me arrastrase hacia abajo, podría ser que me sintiese obligada a cometer suicidio.

Traté de concentrarme en cuan divertido sería tener a mi padre en la ciudad y lo feliz que mi apartamento parecía todo decorado para la Navidad. Realmente no había hecho mucho en años anteriores, pero quería hacer algo especial para mi padre.

Mi teléfono sonó cuando llegué a mi coche y lo saqué de mi bolsillo para ver el nombre de mi padre en la pantalla.

—¡Hola, papá! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Estoy tan emocionada de verte mañana!

— _Hola, Bells. Estoy... bien. Es muy agradable escuchar tu voz, cariño_. —Hizo una pausa y el tono de su voz causó lo mismo en mí.

—¿Qué pasa, papá?

— _Escucha, Bella. Realmente odio hacer esto porque sé que estabas deseando esto tanto como yo, pero tengo que quedarme aquí para las fiestas. La esposa de Tyler Crowley está en cama y él necesita tiempo para ayudar con su hijo de tres años de edad, ya que ella no puede. Todos los otros chicos tienen familias con niños pequeños, también, y me sentiría mal haciendo que uno de ellos se pierda las fiestas. Lamento mucho hacer esto a última hora._

Aclaré mi voz así el no escucharía las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

—Claro, papá. Entiendo. El deber llama, ¿no? No es gran cosa, voy a hablar con Edward para ver si tal vez puedo tomar un par de días de descanso en enero para ir a visitarte. Podemos tener nuestra Navidad entonces, ¿de acuerdo?

— _Eso suena muy bien, cariño. Me alegro de que estés bien con esto. Aunque, te voy a echar de menos, niña._

—Yo también. Hey, estoy segura de que tienes trabajo que hacer con Tyler estando fuera. Te llamaré en Navidad.

— _Perfecto. Hablaremos entonces. Te quiero, Bella_ —añadió.

—También te quiero, papá —me obligué a soltar y terminé la llamada. Me metí en el auto y dejé que las lágrimas fluyesen mientras conducía de vuelta a mi apartamento vacío y a mí vacía Navidad. A la mierda la vida.

.

.

La víspera de Navidad amaneció brillante y soleada, con un máximo previsto de 73 grados*. Me obligué a salir de la cama y seguir mi rutina regular, así no me revolcaría en un pozo de desesperación que estaba acercándose a mí. Corrí dos millas, me duché y luego decidí cumplir un par de recados extra, incluyendo enviar por correo los regalos de Navidad de mi padre para que no llegasen ridículamente tarde. Mientras caminaba a casa, opté por pasar por Starbucks para darme un gusto y me encontré con la madre Edward, Esme.

—¡Bella, hola! ¡Feliz Navidad! —me saludó ella muy feliz. Esme siempre había bromeado con que yo era prácticamente una hija para ella debido que quién contestaba más a menudo el teléfono de Edward y hablaba con ella era yo.

—Feliz Navidad, Esme. ¿Qué te trae a este rincón de los bosques? —Mientras que Edward y yo vivíamos en Hollywood, claro que su casa estaba en un barrio un poco más elegante que la mía, sus padres residían en Santa Mónica. No estaba exactamente a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Oh, ya sabes. El trabajo de una madre nunca termina —respondió ella agitando su mano—. Hay una boutique por aquí donde necesito recoger un paquete y no hay nada como esperar hasta el último minuto. ¿Te gustó el regalo que te envié, cariño?

—¡Sí, muchas gracias! Es un hermoso vestido. —Gracias a Dios usé el vestido-suéter azul brillante con mis botas negras y altas ayer, cuando me lanzaron en vivo.

—Te veías absolutamente encantadora en él. Estuve viendo —dijo ella con un pequeño guiño—. ¡Edward y tu estaban tan lindos juntos!

Forcé una carcajada a pesar de mi estómago apretado con los recuerdos.

—Él es un gran tipo. Hace que trabajar para él sea fácil.

Ella asintió, de acuerdo.

—Debo irme ya. La cena de Nochebuena no va a cocinarse sola. ¿Segura que tú y tu papá no se unirán a nosotros? Son más que bienvenidos.

Mi corazón cayó ante el recuerdo de mi padre.

—En realidad, algo ocurrió en su trabajo y no puede venir.

—¡Entonces tienes que venir!

—No, estoy bien. En serio. Estoy buscando una noche agradable y tranquila en casa. No tengo muchas de esas a menudo.

—Insisto en que, al menos, vengas para el _brunch_ de Navidad. No permitiré que pases el día sola. —Ella me miró de una forma que sólo puede ser descrita como _la_ _mirada_ _de_ _mamá_.

—Está bien, pero sólo si estás segura de que no seré un inconveniente. Después de todo, Edward podría llevar a su chica misteriosa. Y no quiero ser una quinta rueda.

Ella me sacudió.

—Si él sabe lo que es bueno para él, finalmente va a confesar sus sentimientos. ¡Ha estado suspirando por ella durante un año! Pero tienes que venir igual. Eres prácticamente de la familia, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Muy bien —cedí, aturdida por la noticia de que ella sabía a quién quería Edward.

—¡Maravilloso! ¡Nos vemos mañana! —Ella me abrazó con fuerza antes de irnos por caminos separados.

.

.

Por más que lo intenté, no pude evitar que mi depresión volviese durante todo el día y para el momento en que el cielo se oscureció estaba llorando, con mocos y todo. Estaba usando mis pantalones de yoga viejos y una camiseta, mi pelo estaba recogido en un moño desprolijo y ni un ápice de maquillaje encima. Estaba viendo películas de Navidad cursis y románticas por Lifetime y comiendo helado directamente del envase de cartón, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Me había dado cuenta de que me había estado escondiendo detrás del hecho de que Edward era mi jefe, así que no tendría que enfrentarme a su rechazo al hacerle saber lo que verdaderamente sentía. Por supuesto, no había razón alguna de que me quisiera cuando, literalmente, podría tener a cualquier mujer en el mundo, pero al menos yo sabría que él sabía. Y luego tendría la necesidad de encontrar un nuevo trabajo cuando las cosas terminan incómodas.

Por lo menos podía tratar de seguir adelante y, tal vez, incluso echar un polvo, por una vez. Había sido un largo período desértico, cuatro años desde mi último novio y yo estaba empezando a preocuparme de que nunca podría tener sexo otra vez. Sola, sola, sola. Iba a terminar siendo una solterona triste y solitaria. Debería adoptar doce gatos y acabar de una vez. Excepto, que odio a los gatos. ¿Tal vez conejitos en su lugar?

Espera, ¿qué? No.

De repente, me sentí disgustada conmigo misma. Eso era estúpido y patético. Estaba lloriqueando por un hombre que apenas me veía como su empleada. Podía encontrar algún chico allá afuera que me apreciara más. Era adorable, ¡maldita sea! Del tipo de chica-de-al-lado que los chicos querían llevar a casa y presentar a su madre y tener bebés con ella, ¿verdad? Esa era yo por completo. Sólo debía estar más abierta a salir con alguien.

Me levanté de un salto de mi sofá, dejando caer el envase de helado sobre la mesa de café.

—¡Soy un excelente partido! ¡Cualquier tipo tendría suerte de tenerme! —grité indignada y pisoteé para dar énfasis. Grité mi frustración y lancé mis brazos en el aire—. ¡Aaahhhhhhh!

Un fuerte golpe en mi puerta me sobresaltó y salté.

—Un segundo —resoplé.

Me quejé en voz baja mientras caminaba para abrir la puerta.

—¡Edward! —dije con voz sorprendida—. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Me he perdido una llamada?

—Bella, cálmate. No te perdiste nada. ¿Estás bien? Te oí gritar y... —Su voz se apagó mientras pasaba sus ojos sobre mi apariencia.

—Oh, mierda. Me veo como mierda. Sólo estaba... um, volveré en un momento, ¿de acuerdo? —Lucía como el infierno y ahí estaba el hombre al que amaba con una fiereza que nunca habría imaginado posible—. Al menos necesito un sujetador —murmuré en voz baja, pero obviamente no lo suficiente por como los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos.

El calor floreció desde la parte superior de mi cabeza, todo el camino hacia abajo, hasta los dedos de mis pies.

—Bella —me detuvo—, no llegué a entregarte mi regalo antes. Hablé con mi mamá y cuando me dijo que tu padre no llegó, yo quería ver cómo estabas. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Me convertí en un charco de baba en el interior, ante su exhibición de preocupación.

—Es-Estoy bien. Estaba un poco triste antes, pero estoy mejor ahora.

Su expresión me dijo que no se lo creía, pero por suerte dejó caer el tema. Sacó una mano de detrás de su espalda para revelar un pequeño regalo envuelto en color verde y dorado.

—Feliz Navidad, Bella. Esto es para ti.

Sonreí con suavidad, la dicha llenándome el alma porque no me había olvidado después de todo. Arranqué el papel y levanté la pequeña cubierta de la caja. Di un grito ahogado al ver a una pulsera de plata preciosa, con un pequeño y encantador cristal en forma de corazón.

—Edward, es hermosa —solté admirada. Pasé mis dedos delicadamente sobre ella—. Gracias.

—Cualquier cosa para mi chica favorita. —Se rió él nerviosamente—. Esto también es para ti. —Levantó un manojo de tallos largos con hojas ligeramente curvas y pequeños racimos de bolas de color blanco lechoso.

—¿Un muérdago? —le pregunté con lágrimas brillando en mis ojos y la esperanza bailando en mi corazón.

—Sí —susurró y tomó con suavidad mi cara con su mano libre mientras sostenía el ramo sobre nuestras cabezas. Apretó su boca a la mía y los sentimientos se quebraron en mi interior. Le devolví el beso con desenfreno y agarré su camisa para acercarlo más. Oí el golpe del muérdago en el suelo y luego los brazos de Edward estaban a mí alrededor, abrazándome firmemente mientras sus labios y su lengua se fundieron con los míos. Él sabía a menta y drogaba todos mis sentidos.

—¿Edward? —jadeé cuando nos separamos. Mis ojos buscaron los suyos, perpleja ante lo que acababa de ocurrir entre nosotros.

—Tú eres ella. Mi chica misteriosa. —Llevó ambas manos a acunar mis mejillas—. Estoy cansado de tener demasiado miedo de perderte y ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Te amo, Bella. Lo he hecho por más de un año. Y no quiero negarlo más. —Lo miré con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta ante su revelación—. Di algo, nena —me suplicó.

Yo lo ataqué de nuevo. Tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y prácticamente empujé mi lengua en su garganta.

—También te amo, Edward —le dije cuando nos vimos obligados a tomar aire. Un retumbante sonido salía de él y nos empujó dentro de mi departamento, cerró la puerta antes de girar y presionarme contra ella. Me besó como un hombre moribundo y acarició con las manos los lados de mi cuerpo. El deseo explotó a través de mí y yo jadeaba mientras él dejaba un rastro de besos a lo largo de mi garganta y detrás de mi oreja.

Edward tomó mi culo, alzándome, y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Tropezó en su camino a mi habitación y se tambaleó hasta que ambos caímos en la cama. Sus dedos se enroscaron en mi pelo para liberarlo de mi moño. Aspiró ligeramente en mi punto de pulso y gemí suavemente.

—Dios, Bella. Estás volviéndome loco —habló contra mi piel—. Tan preciosa, dulce y algo tímida. —Instintivamente restregué mis caderas contra las suyas cuando se acomodó entre mis muslos y él gimió—. Con ese pequeño lado combativo que aparece de forma inesperada.

Su boca encontró la mía de nuevo y me perdí en la sensación de su cuerpo presionando contra el mío y su sabor en mi lengua. No fue hasta que las manos de Edward comenzaron a empujar mi camisa que me tensé.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —preguntó él frunciendo las cejas.

—Yo sólo, uhm… Es que yo no soy…

—Oh, carajo. Ni siquiera pensé en traer condones. No tenemos que hacerlo, quiero decir, podemos esperar. No deberíamos avanzar tan rápido de todas formas. —Era tan tierno cuando divagaba nerviosamente, pero el chico no tenía ni idea de qué estaba mal.

—¡No! Eso no es lo que quise decir. Bueno en realidad, tampoco tengo condones porque no los había necesitado. Pero uso la píldora y estoy limpia. Estoy muy segura de que también lo estás. Probablemente, lo sé. —Me detuve, sintiéndome de repente incómoda y avergonzada.

Él levantó una comisura de su boca en media sonrisa.

—Sí, probablemente. Me conoces más que yo mismo. Además no me molestaría si de casualidad te embarazo. Es parte de mi plan maestro, de todas formas. —Jadeé al oír su repentina admisión y mi corazón empezó a latir desembocado en emoción. Edward acarició mis labios con los suyos—. Así que si ese no es el problema, ¿por qué te detuviste?

¿Cómo demonios aclaraba eso?

—Porque estoy gorda. —Su expresión de sorpresa podría haber sido cómica si yo no estuviese tan nerviosa—. Bueno, no tan gorda, pero mido 1.65 metros y 66 kilogramos en Los Ángeles es equivalente a pesar 250 kilogramos. Y no luzco como las chicas con las que acostumbras salir.

Había suavidad en sus ojos cuando me miraba mientras hablaba.

—Bella, tienes razón, no te ves como ellas. Eres de lejos muchísimo más bella que cualquier mujer aquí. Ellas son todas falsas y se matan de hambre para adaptarse a alguna imagen ridícula que no es bonita. —Acarició sus dedos por mi mejilla hasta la base del cuello—. Tú eres natural, atractiva e impresionante. Sin mencionar cuán jodidamente sexy eres. Sé cómo te ves, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás. Si no estás lista podemos esperar, pero sí puedo prometer que cuando hagamos el amor, el verte desnuda y para mí sólo va a hacer mis sentimientos más fuertes. Te juro que nunca voy a dejar de pensar que eres increíblemente exquisita.

Parpadeé rápidamente ante el escozor en mis ojos. Me negué a llorar y arruinar el estado de ánimo entre nosotros. Inhalé profundamente, saqué mi camisa hacia arriba sobre mi cabeza y la dejé caer al suelo. Cualquier duda que tenía sobre lo que Edward pensara de mi cuerpo quedó destruida por su mirada hambrienta y posesiva.

—Tan hermosa —susurró con reverencia y sacó su propia camisa. Desenfrenados y desesperados, gemidos se escapaban mientras lenta y largamente retiró el resto de la ropa. Sus labios viajaron a lo largo de mi cuerpo, pero siempre volvían a mi boca para robar un beso tras otro.

Yo ardía de necesidad y deseo, dolorida y húmeda entre mis muslos. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y grité cuando sus dedos profundizaron en mis rizos para buscar la fuente de mi calor. Tortuosamente lento, deslizó primero uno y luego dos dedos dentro de mí, mientras su pulgar me tentaba y frotaba el botoncito de nervios que enviaban lamidas de fuego en mi bajo vientre.

—Por favor, Edward —supliqué descaradamente—. Hazme el amor, cariño. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, reclamándome como tuya.

—Bella —gruñó y me besó con fuerza. Sentí su erección justo donde lo quería más. Se retiró un poco y me miró fijamente a los ojos—. Te amo, Isabella, y siempre lo haré. Eres con quién quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Lo sé con cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

No fui capaz de contener mis lágrimas esa vez, pero sonreí ampliamente para tranquilizarlo.

—También te amo, Edward. Lo he hecho ya por tanto tiempo y estaba tan aterrada de tener esperanzas de que pudieses corresponder mis sentimientos. Nunca voy a dejar de amarte y siempre voy a querer estar a tu lado.

Bajó la boca a la mía mientras lentamente se introdujo en mí. Me sentí extendida y llena completamente y en la manera más deliciosa. Sin prisa, nos trasladamos en sincronía mientras él bombeaba dentro y fuera de mí. Cada vez que él empujaba dentro, Edward se aseguraba de mover sus caderas contra mi clítoris, enviándome un espiral más cerca del cielo cada vez.

—Nena… —él gimió suavemente en mi oído y me sentí apretando alrededor de su dureza—. Así, mi amor. —Él pasó una mano por mi muslo, enganchando mi pierna alrededor de su cadera, antes de que la moviera entre nosotros para acariciarme hasta que grité y caí sobre el borde con violencia. Él gimió mi nombre en voz alta y tres empujes más tarde se unió a mí en el abismo.

Sonreí perezosamente mientras él me acurrucó cerca de él, en sus brazos. Presionó sus labios en mi frente y susurró su amor a mí una vez más.

—Yo también te amo. —Miré el reloj y vi que era tarde y él ya debería haber estado en la casa de sus padres para la cena de Nochebuena—. Creo que tu mamá me va a matar por hacer que llegues tarde.

Él se rió entre dientes en voz baja.

—Eso está bien, le dije que estaba haciendo un viaje para recoger a mi novia por primera vez. —Sonreí ante sus palabras—. Además todo lo que quería en Navidad eres tú. Parece que finalmente obtuve mi deseo.

* * *

*Se refiere a grados Fahrenheit. En grados Celsius sería alrededor de 23º.


End file.
